


I wish that I could wake up with amnesia

by Thors_Spirit_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Thors_Spirit_Wolf
Summary: In the 1940's they loved each other. And it was a fairy tale. But Bucky Barnes learned they didn't exist in Hydra, and now, when Sam and Nat have to help him. All because of the love of his life.





	I wish that I could wake up with amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for alcohol abuse and abuse. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK (i try to be vague)  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Captain America movies

In the 1940’s, they were in love. They hid it from the Army, and enjoyed each other’s company when they could. It was a healthy relationship.

80 years of freezing, SHIELD, HYDRA, and recovering memories later, and Bucky really regrets getting back together with Steve. The man found out he could get drunk, thanks to Asgardian wine.

And now, he’s constantly drunk, and Bucky’s the one who has to deal with it. With the bottles, the punches, and the scars thanks to the shards of glass.

Tonight, Nat and Sam promised to take him out of their apartment, and back to Stark turned Avengers tower. So, this bottle, this punch, and this rough life is now behind him.

As Sam flew him to the Quinjet, piloted by Natasha, Bucky knew he left behind the only man he ever loved.

He would never love again. Bucky now knows what hell feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> again, I tried to be vague and did warn you


End file.
